It's Notgravitation
by ToastedPine
Summary: Ranma x Gravitation. Our favorite pigtailed martial artist aims to become the top male idol. Is this fic shounenai? You decide!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma, Golden Boy, and Gravitation.

* * *

"Listen Ranma." The kimono-clad woman knelt and rested her hands on her six-year-old son's shoulders. An over-sized bamboo hat, like the ones traveling monks used, cast a shadow over her face, leaving only her red lips in view. "I'm going after you're father. He's been away too long, and I'm afraid Master Happosai's methods are too manly for him to withstand. Whatever happens, promise me that you'll become a great male idol."

"Male idol... okay!" Little Ranma promised.

"That's my manly man." Nodoka smiled at her son, struggling to hold back the tears. "I'll be home with your father soon, be good for your uncle Oe until then." She locked eyes with Ranma's temporary guardian, "I leave him in your capable hands dear cousin."

"You got it No-chan," The brown pony-tailed man gave her a thumbs-up. "Learning how to raise a child should be a most educational experience. I look forward to the opportunity."

"Thank you." Nodoka got up and walked away. Kintaro was a responsible young man; she couldn't have picked anyone better to take care of Ranma. Her traveling cousin was always so very knowledgeable. Ranma would be a male idol in no time flat. And everyone knew male idols got a lot of attention from the ladies, which meant... grandchildren! She giggled at the thought of more little Ranmas produced by her little Ranma.

Kintaro sweated as he watched a madly giggling Nodoka disappear into the horizon. Suddenly, he wasn't all that worried about being a good enough guardian to Ranma anymore.

"What's an idol Uncle Oe?" The little boy asked.

The twenty-some man rubbed his cleanly shaven chin thoughtfully. "I guess an idol is someone who is popular, because of his singing and dancing."

Ranma frowned, "Singing and dancing? But pop said that's for girls!"

Kintaro scratched his head, "I guess you're right, but it's for guys too. Let's go to the video shop so I can rent some boy-band music videos."

"Okay, can we rent Dragonball too? Trunks is so cool!"

"We'll see" Kintaro ruffled Ranma's hair. "But first, let me show you your new partner in our travels." He led the boy over to a sturdy looking tricycle. "This, is Michiru One, take good care of her from now on and she will serve you well."

"It's pink..."

"Err... don't mind that, it is a worthy machine that will take you places!" Kintaro folded his arms and nodded sagely. "Besides, I got it for free at Mrs. Hasegawa's bike shop."

Ranma looked dubiously at the girly tricycle complete with a unicorn ornament in front and winged hubcaps at the back. "Whatever you say uncle Oe."

* * *

It's... Notgravitation

By

ToastedPine

* * *

Ten years later...

He walked onto the dark and empty school stage save a single circle of light coming from above. His rugged mountain boots were remarkably quiet as they struck the wooden floor. This was it, his first gig. All the jogging up mountains and racing with road-trains on the highway to expand his lung capacity, all the martial arts training to improve his coordination for dance was finally going to pay off.

Striding purposefully, he stepped into the light, revealing wild black bangs held back by orange tinted sunglasses, and a pigtail that swayed as he moved. The navy-blue muscle shirt, accentuated his broad chest and shoulders, while black spandex shorts stretched taught over his firm rear. The whole ensemble was brought together by a shiny red latex trench coat billowing illogically in a non-existent wind.

Watch out boys and girls. Ranma Saotome has arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

It's... Notgravitation

By

ToastedPine

Chapter 1

* * *

The gym doors were nearly blown of their hinges as a stout looking figure burst in. "Damn you Ranma! How many times have I told you to wait for me?" Ryouga stomped towards the stage, shouldering a massive backpack.

The pigtailed singer playfully waved him off. "Awww Ryo-chan, we're camped right beside the wall. Even you can't get that lost. If, by some crazy chance, you did get lost all you'd have to do is follow the sound of my voice."

Ryouga set the backpack on the stage, slipped off his black leather jacket, tied the sleeves around his waist, and began unpacking the amps. "Stop calling me Ryo-chan you bubble headed twit. My name is Ryouga: Reeeh-Oh-Gah. Say it right for once! And that ki technique only works within a few miles. What if I end up in Africa or something? Say goodbye to our gig tonight."

"Africa?" Ranma looked at Ryouga dubiously. "Plus, your normal name isn't catchy enough."

"I suppose your name is any better."

"Hell yeah, I'm the 'Wild Horse' baby." Ranma bishounen type smile sparkled.

"I've been there I tell you! I even got attacked by a heard of wild rhinos." Ryouga got to work connecting the wires to his synthesizer.

Ranma rubbed his chin. "That would explain how you managed to find me and Uncle Oe in China after we lost you in Okayama."

"I still haven't forgiven you that. One of these days, we WILL find a cure."

Ranma patted Ryouga's head. "Don't be like that, at least now we have a cute band mascot."

"I don't like being a pig, you bastard!" Ryouga swatted the offending hand away.

"Hey it's not my fault you just blindly follow without looking where you're going. And..."

Ranma slid towards Ryouga and tilted his partner's chin, their dewy eyes meeting, and a flowery haze lighting the darkness of the stage, "I know you love me Ryo-chan," he said in his smoothest voice.

WHAM

Veins on Ryouga's head throbbed as the blood rushed to his face. "I don't swing that way and neither do you!" He pointed at the smoking crater where Ranma lay with a lump on his head.

"C'mon Ryo-chan, girls eat this stuff up so we might as well practice."

"If this is all about the girls then how come you jumped into that spring?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ranma crouched, and lewdly whispered, "It's ALL about the girls."

"Wah..."

Ranma splashed himself with the conveniently placed glass of cold water. "Isn't that right?" She leaned in to afford Ryouga a good view of her cleavage. Reeeh-Oh-Gah" Ranma paused before nibbling once on his ear. "...Sama."

Gouts of blood sprayed out of Ryouga's nose with all the pressure of a mallet-wielding tomboy getting medieval on her perverted fiancé.

Ranma-chan dusted off her hands. "Yup, still got it." She wrinkled her nose at the mess. "Maybe that wasn't worth it." She shrugged then skipped off to find a bucket and mop.

* * *

Chewing on the eraser of his pencil and studying a clipboard, Ranma had been walking on top of the wired fence built along the side of a canal when part of the fence gave way, sending him falling towards the water.

"Crap!" Time seemed to slow as Ranma threw the clipboard towards dry ground before he hit the water.

"Just great, I'll have to dry this before the concert today. At least my new lyrics aren't soaked." Ranma almost stumbled at the sight of someone reading through her lyrics. He was handsome, tall and fairly well built, with long dark black bangs that played across his eyes. She fought down a shudder after getting a better look at his eyes: they were cold and intense... murderous if she didn't know any better.

Ranma snapped out of her trance, realizing that he was holding out a hand to help her up. "Thanks," she said, and wrung as much water as she could out of her shirt. "The name's Ranma, what's yours?" She wasn't prepared to receive the glare triggered by her question."

"These lyrics aren't worth the paper they're written on," he said like a man who had just tasted something horrible.

"Why you!"

"Simple-minded," the man continued without heeding her reaction, "blocky, senseless, uninspired, and overly sentimental." Each new criticism slammed into Ranma's ego with the force of a Mack truck. By the end of the short assault, Ranma was on her knees, hair sticking out at odd angles.

She raised her head to the mean, yet overall good looking man, tears flowing freely. "What do you know you big meanie! I put my heart into those lyrics."

"Feh, you should give up song writing. Amateurs like you are destined to fail."

Ranma twitched, her tears suddenly disappeared and dark clouds coalesced overhead. "What did you say..." she grounded out, her visage hidden behind the shadows.

"You heard me, amateur, there's no--"

BLAM

Ranma stood there, hyperventilating, with her outstretched fist. "Ain't no one call me an amateur, you got that buddy!" She screamed at the rapidly disappearing figure in the sky. "Come back here so I can kick your scrawny ass!" She remained in her position for a little longer to get her breathing under control.

The dark clouds parted by the time Ranma had regained her bearings, enabling her to spot the wallet where the man she had sent into orbit was earlier. Picking it up, Ranma inspected the contents. The first thing she came upon was an I.D. for... Pantyhose Tarou! Oh this was rich, that jerk was named Pantyhose-- probably divine punishment for being such a jerk. "I suppose I should try to find him and return this... ah well he can wait." Ranma riffled through some more and pulled out a thousand yen. "Money, sweet! Takoyaki, here I come!" She went on her merry way, completely forgetting what it was she was supposed to do after having a snack.

Author's Rambling: Many thanks to J. St.C. Patrick for his awesome services as a proof reader.

Well, that's it for a short chapter 1. I'll try to make it longer next time, C&C will probably make a big difference here since the plot hasn't been decided on completely yet.


End file.
